A Halloween Fic
by The Smoose
Summary: Response to a private challenge from The Queen of Sin, does what it says on the packet, Happy Halloween y'all!


A Halloween Fic

Ok, this is a response to a private challenge from The Queen of Sin and here's what she wanted…hope it's alright chick!

1. A Halloween fic  
2. FLUFF... or at least end fluffy  
3. GSR (what else?)  
4. MUST mention Spoons or the word "Spoon" at LEAST 5 times... and it has to be in some sort of context you can't just randomly type "Spoon" 5 times...  
5. Actual Smut OR mentions of smuttyness  
6. Must have the line "Green tea is green...therefore it's mouldy" or something to that effect  
7. At least 1,000 words  
8. Mentions Grissom's favourite sweet or "Candy" for you Foreigners

And here we go…

* * *

"Why? Why do we have to be here? Tonight of ALL nights?" Sara whined.

"I can't help that Ecklie's a big stupid Spoon, it's not like I wanted to do this either…what?" Grissom stopped talking when he realised Sara was laughing at him.

"Did you just insult Ecklie by calling him a Spoon?" she giggled, reaching into her jacket pocket for something and bringing it to her mouth.

"Well there are children present." He inclined his head to Greg, who was taking bits of candy out of the bowl on the table and flicking it across the room. "Greg!" Grissom shouted.

"But I'm boooooooooooooored!" Greg slumped forwards and laid his head on the table.

"Join the clan Greggo." Sara sighed, laying on the sofa of break room and closing her eyes whilst chewing.

"Do we get free Spoons?" Greg asked. Sara looked at him like he had three heads, but this being Greg she wouldn't have been surprised.

"Uh…what's with all the Spoon comments?" Grissom asked.

"Hey, you started it by calling Ecklie a—"

"Someone say my name?" the Spawn of Satan himself poked his head around the door and cut Sara off.

"Yeah, we were wondering how long we have to stay in the lab tonight." Greg said.

"Well Sanders, you don't have to stay at all, in fact I don't know why you're here." Greg gaped at Ecklie and then his head snapped to Sara, who burst out laughing.

"Oh my God the look on your face!" she cackled. Even Grissom cracked a grin.

"Why did you tell me I had to be here when I didn't?" Greg said, looking like someone had smacked him about the head with several Spoons. Sara just kept on laughing. Greg stood up, shoving the chair back with his butt and stormed out of the break room. Sara brought something up to her mouth again and continued laughing, faltering slightly when Ecklie stared at her.

"Anyway," he said. "I'm sorry to have to drag you in this evening with it being Halloween and all, but everyone else has plans with their kids or relatives and I just assumed…"

"You just assumed that Sara and myself would have absolutely nothing to do because we're workaholics, right?" Grissom questioned. Ecklie nodded and Sara reached into her pocket again.

"Well you'd be right." She said, still chewing. "We have absolutely nothing to do tonight." Ecklie stared at her again.

"How would you know if Gil has nothing to do?" he asked astounded.

"Well," Sara swallowed what she was eating, giving her hyped up brain a chance to give Ecklie a heart attack. "Griss isn't just my boss at work, if you know what I mean." And she winked at him. Ecklie's and Grissom's jaws hit the floor and his Ecklie's gaze went to Grissom before he shook his head and walked briskly away from the break room. Grissom on the other hand looked like a tomato that had been submerged in red paint for a long period of time and then sat in the sun for too long as he stared at Sara, who had started giggling again.

"Sara, what the hell is wrong with you? Why would you say something like…why are you laughing?" Grissom managed to keep his own spout of laughter in control as Sara rolled off the couch onto the floor. "Stop laughing!" he snorted and got up to help her. As he pulled her up, a large paper bag fell out of her jacket pocket and spilled some of the contents on the floor. Grissom bent down and picked the bag up peering inside. "Are these…" he pulled one out and grinned like a school boy. "Blue Spoon candy! I haven't had these in years! They're my favourite!" he grabbed a handful of them and shoved them into his mouth. "Oh my God, it's like a tiny patch of heaven." He all but feinted onto the couch and Sara joined him.

"You like Blue Spoon candy too? I thought I was the only one." She reached over and grabbed a handful for herself. "This is why I was laughing so much, _major_ sugar hype." She tipped her hand and emptied the sweets into her mouth. A few seconds later she had finished and reached over to get some more.

"I thought you said to Nick you're a slow sucker?" he grinned, taking his own handful.

"Oh I am, you just haven't had the full Sara Sidle experience." She winked at him and got back up, sauntering over to the worktop to make a drink. "You want something to drink?" she asked Grissom, who was staring at her ass. "Earth to Grissom? What planet are you on?" she said with her back turned when she received no answer from him. He cleared his throat and refrained from saying 'Uranus' and he walked up to her, opening a cupboard to the left of Sara's head.

"Mouldy Tea?" she questioned when he pulled out a strange looking packet.

"It's not mouldy." He scoffed.

"It's green!" she stressed. "Therefore mouldy!"

"It's Green Tea, it's herbal and it's very nice." He began to make some.

"But it's…green! How can you drink something that's mouldy?" she leaned over his shoulder slightly to watch him make the tea.

"For the last time it's not—" He turned towards her not at all clumsily, a safe distance from her and her lips so he did in now way accidentally kiss her…actually, that's a lie, what he actually did was to turn rather oddly and notice that Sara was inches away from his shoulder so he tried to stop turning but it was already too late, so the end result was Sara somehow pinned up against the counter with Grissom's mouth latched onto hers. To say it was a shock would be an understatement, but it was a glorious, wonderful, fantastic, sugary shock and one that they sustained for as long as possible until they found it hard to breathe.

"Hmm, is that how you usually make yourself a drink?" Sara said, eyes closed still and hands on his shoulders.

"No, I go all out when I'm around you." He replied. Sara's eyes sprang open and she smiled at him. He dipped his head and they kissed again, and again, and again.

After a while a small part of Sara's brain realised they were in public. "What…about…work?" She said between kisses.

"No…cases…help…paperwork…office." Grissom managed to get out before he picked Sara up and they hurried through the deserted (or so they thought) corridor to his office. Once inside, Grissom closed and locked the door, Sara closed the blinds and then they attacked each other again.

Meanwhile, outside the break room and totally unnoticed by Grissom and Sara, Greg had returned to the lab to help out. That was the story he was going to tell them anyway, but the truth was a load of little kids were convened outside armed with toilet rolls, silly string and enough eggs to rival The World Fried Egg Eating Championships. He had heard the commotion coming from the break room and witnessed the two geeks rushing out of said room in a tangle of limbs, oblivious to anything around them apart from the rout to Grissom's office. Greg watched them all the way and once the door practically slammed, he picked his jaw up off the floor and entered the break room. Walking over to the counter, he picked up Grissom's 'Mouldy Tea', grimaced and withdrew a pack of Blue Hawaiian from the 'secret' Blue Hawaiian inside pocket of his jacket. To calm his nerves, he added only 5 sugars instead of the usual 7 and once he'd added the milk he turned to the table and sat on a chair. Just as he was about to take a sip, he noticed the bag of Blue Spoon sweets lying on the table where Grissom had put them down. Greg picked them up and tipped the entire packet into his mouth grinning.

'Spoons are awesome.' he thought, watching through the window that looked over the car park as Sofia got mobbed by a little kid wearing a very convincing Kodiak Bear costume. 'Not at all like Sporks, now _they're_ evil'.

The End

* * *

So…whacha think? Oh and if anyone wants to write a challenge, add it into your review -coughHINTcough- and I'll PM you with my challenge. 


End file.
